miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Tower of Dread Leaderboard/@comment-9166883-20170909035117
Alright. Finally unlocked the Tower (got too distracted by Travelers' Hub quests). Here's my first attempt. (warning: TL;DR) Party: *Laid-back Mage (L50, player) *Stubborn Cleric (L50) *Cool Warrior (L50) *Cautious Thief (L50) Basically, a "personal mains (Mage + Cleric) plus two 'any' job" run. Equipment set: All Legendary Additional info: *Average relationship level: ~68 *Lowest relationship level: 52 (Warrior <-> Thief) *Highest relationship level: 84 (Mage <-> Warrior) *Mage has +99 in Magic from grubs (the only Mii with a +99 in at least one stat from grubs) Battle log: *'GF:' Battle opens with a Pincer assist and ends with the Mage's regular attack. Easy battle. No resources used yet. *'2F:' Battle opens with the Thief's Sneak Attack and ends with the only surviving Ultimate Robot Warrior defeated by a Lend a Hand assist. Safe Spot first used to protect the Cleric from the Ultimate Robot Warrior's laser (the other target is the Warrior who managed to tank the hit very well). The first Ultimate Robot Warrior and the Calc King go down first thanks to Giga Explosion. Again, easy battle. *'3F:' Battle opens with the use of Safe Spot to replenish the Mage's MP. The Frog King goes down first before he can unleash the "bad breath" skill. The Frog Queen is finished off by the Mage's regular attack (with added damage from Show Off), also before she can unleash the "bad breath" skill. Same as the previous fights, easy battle. (perhaps because all of my party members are extremely tanky?) *'4F:' Battle opens with the Thief's Warm Up quirk. Mage tanks the Dragon Lord's wind attack extremely well compared to other party members (1 damage vs. 9/30's/40's for Cleric/Warrior/Thief). Get Well Soon triggers, fully healing the Mage (when I was supposed to simply replenish her MP). Warrior got scared by the Dragon Lord's shriek, requiring yet another use of Safe Spot. I also end up having to replenish MP of the Cleric and the Thief afterwards via the Safe Spot. Dragon Lord finally goes down from a Pincer assist. Slightly ramping up in difficulty, but still easy for me. *'5F:' Battle opens with a Lend a Hand assist for the Thief. Safe Spot used to heal allies from nightmares. Relationship level-up occurs between the Warrior and the Thief, fully healing their HP. Another Lend a Hand assist finally finishes off King of Hounds. The nightmares are what makes this battle annoying, but still not too difficult. *'6F:' Battle opens with replenishing the Mage's MP via the Safe Spot. Difficulty ramps up as my party now takes 60's-90's damage (particularly from the Dark Queen's ice magic and Dark King's rockslide). MP Candy first consumed by the Cleric (well, I didn't realize his MP is already at the 60's). HP Banana first consumed by the Warrior (Safe Spot still on use that time, and the Cleric already made a move earlier). I start to pay more attention on the battlers' turns because of those. Dark Queen's Darkness mostly fail until my Warrior is affected in a much later round. Dark Queen goes down first (via Pincer). Dark King is then defeated about a turn later by the Thief's regular attack (boosted by Show Off). Basically, loads of Safe Spot use. *'7F:' Oh well, here we go. Battle opens with the Thief's Sneak Attack (the "attack" part is later boosted by Lend a Hand assists). Cleric and Thief get targeted, proceed to put Cleric in Safe Spot and let the Thief die to Tower of Flame (believing in Cleric's Giga Resurrection). After resurrecting the Thief, a relationship level-up occurs, fully healing the HP of both Cleric and Thief. The Evil Sage uses its "target" skill again in a later turn after all that, this time at Cleric and Warrior. Tower of Flame kills Warrior, Mage's and Thief's Avenge skills are triggered to finish the Evil Sage off. Again, no Sprinkles, just Safe Spot. *'Apex:' There you are again, Dark Sun. Battle opens with me replenishing the Mage's MP, letting the Cleric take care of the 1 HP Warrior (see previous battle). HP Banana consumed by Warrior as I wasn't quick enough to hit the "Safe Spot" button (and no, I don't speed up battles for the whole time I'm in the Tower, except during certain animations like Get Well Soon assists). Summoned Medals are taken care of easily. Mage ends up going with a hit-and-run tactic due to low MP (and I'm not bothering to use Sprinkles at all... until later). Dark Sun keeps giving nightmares when I'm trying to replenish the Cleric's MP, but other than that, Safe Spot management isn't troublesome at all. Mage almost causes resentment when she hides behind the Warrior during one attack. During the "HP-to-1" attack, I immediately hit "Safe Spot" button to save the Cleric after the attack. I let my Mage die after that just so the Avenge skill takes effect. Last Wish finally triggers for the first time, healing my crying Thief. Unfortunately, I lose focus and let the Dark Sun unleash its black hole attack, killing my Cleric. I don't want to take any chances with the Warrior's Super Snap Out of It, so I finally use a Life Sprinkle. Dark Sun is finally defeated by my Warrior's regular attack after having my party struck by asteroids and my Cleric survive the sun's regular attack after that (thanks to Patience quirk). Alright, so basically: *Only one instance of Sprinkle used, and it's the Life Sprinkle. *Safe Spot abuse, Safe Spot abuse. *Snacks are used (by AI), but only because I either didn't have other choices or I was too slow to pull an AI party member into the Safe Spot. *First death instance: 7F (happens to Thief) *No resentments occur in all battles. I don't know where to put myself on the leaderboard table, so I'll just write my "shorter" summary below it.